Bella being Blitzed with a camping trip
by IceQueenRosalie
Summary: I was bored and just wrote a little up on how Bella's morning would pan out if Charlie forced her to go camping.I would love some reviews, I am a new writer so helpful hints would be fabulous.


Miserable absolutely miserable that would be the only word that Bella could possibly think of that would explain how this weekend outing was going to go. She was trying her hardest to be a good sport and toughen up for her father's sake, Charlie had become very worried about her lately, he was constantly giving her the eye of shame as if she was just supposed to act like nothing happened like Edward Cullen never existed.

How could she possibly act like he never existed like her life was normal, like she knew nothing of the world that Edward and his family lived just below the surface of human rationality? Bella couldn't fathom anything ever being normal again, those days were long behind her. How was she suppose to go camping and possibly be a sitting duck for some nomad vampires to come and kill Charlie and Billy and Jake, they would likely keep her alive just long enough to torture her and make her squirm, that would be her luck 'If It wasn't for bad luck you'd have no luck at all' Charlie's voice was a faint whisper in her mind. Bella had come to the conclusion that nothing was ever easy nothing ever went the simple way it should have.

"Bells you ready or what?" Charlie shouted up the stairs "I already got the coolers in the back of your truck, all you need is your bag…" She heard the back door slam closed and then there were heavy steps on the porch she assumed that he was heading out to the storage shed to grab some more camping supplies.

Bella grabbed her school bag and let out a distressed sigh, after she realized that it was far too small for a weekend camping trip "what the hell am I supposed to put my stuff in?" she murmured under her breath to the spider that had taken up residence on her window pane since Edward hadn't been coming and going through it, the creepy, crawly thing had decided it was as good as place as any to retire and set up camp and she wasn't about to squish it after all the poor guy had seen her naked, that was traumatizing enough for one life.

She stared at the pile of clothes she had thrown on the bed, trying to contemplate where she was going to stick her stuff, glancing around the room Bella remembered the one and only thing she came to Forks with, the suitcase that was as old as her mother. The hard case was stuffed in the back of the small closet in her bedroom.

Trudging across the squeaking floorboards Bella made her way to the undersized closet, when she opened the door there was that fate full squeal that something made when it hadn't been opened in quite some time, it had been quite a while since Bella had actually used the closet. There really was nothing that held her interest in the closet anymore she didn't worry about what she wore if her clothes had wrinkles or lines Edward had cured her of that when he ran away. She had all the clothes she needed in her dresser, her coat was a permanent fixture on the rack downstairs by the front door, along with her boots so the closet was just more of a storage space than anything.

Pushing the extra blankets and things aside that took up a good portion of the unused closet Bella found the suitcase tucked exactly where she left it when she first moved to the dreary town. Forks had become less intriguing by the day but she was not going to put more pressure on her mother and Phil by moving to Florida with them while they were still in the process of finding a house for themselves and trying to get his career into gear, Bella would stay here in the miserable town where he heart was ripped out in hopes of coming to terms with the reality. She knew that if she left she would likely wallow in misery wherever she found herself, it was better to stay in Forks, Charlie enjoyed her company even though lately she hadn't been much of a socialist lately she was trying.

"Bells, Come on, what is holding you up? Billy is chomping at the bit to hit the fishing hole today, you know that." Charlie's annoyance in his voice couldn't be hid, men just don't grasp the pure emotional devastation that they could unintentionally be caused by a break up, she thought to herself. At first Charlie tried to push her to be social to go out with friends to get her life back, but lately he had just congratulated her on the most trivial things that she accomplished.

"I'm Coming…." She grabbed the dusty suit case and threw it on the small bed stuffing all her garments in it in no order whatsoever "Just a minute"

"Well I heard that Ten minutes ago, you don't want to keep Billy and Jake waiting too long Bells you know how those boy's are, they are likely to just go without us." Charlie tried to keep his tone calm but there was a hit of sarcasm that he couldn't hide.

"I know, I know." Bella groaned under her breath as she tried to pressure the over packed suit case closed. The latch wouldn't seal because she had too many things for the inadequately sized case. "Just close dam nit" she hissed as she put all her weight on the top of the case finally getting it to latch.

"Thank god for small victories" She announced to her eight legged friend in the window pane, who apparently didn't really care because it didn't give her the round of applause she felt she deserved.

As she came down the Charlie was standing at the bottom waiting to grab her bag and if she wasn't moving quick enough it looked like he was ready to grab her and toss her in the truck as well. " You got everything you need ?"

"Yes, I think so.."

"Think so, isn't going to cover it Bells, I am not coming back here because you forgot your hair brush." Charlie wanted to get a move on that was completely obvious

As the two made their way to the truck Bella was struck with a weird sense of excitement, camping- really? That would hardly sound like a pleasurable time on any other occasion, but she was almost giddy as she slammed the door of her old Ford shut.

"You don't have a problem with me driving do ya ?" Charlie asked as if her answer would actually have changed the situation

"Of course not, it isn't as if I like you over my shoulder critiquing my driving skills anyway." Bella retorted quickly. Driving with a police officer was something that she didn't enjoy each and every time Bella would break the speed limit Charlie was quick to make it known that she could get a ticket if he felt like it.

I would have been ludicrous for Charlie to actually write her a citation however it was about a sense of power she assumed and he was looking out for her best interest or so, he said repeatedly.

The drive to the La Push reservation was peaceful, there were no words to be spoken except for the occasional "try and enjoy yourself Bells." And "Jake will be glad to have someone his age there this time" Bella knew that she was going to enjoy the fact that Jake was there immensely and only hoped he would feel the same way. She had abandon their friendship in a horrible way as she did with everyone, but Jake wasn't likely to know all that had happened she only prayed that he would forgive her for her reclusive attitude these last few months.

As soon as they pulled into Billy's driveway she was greeted by the sight of a huge boy trying to stuff more than what was obviously supposed to fit in the back of his little red car. "Oh, My…. Is that J.. J.. Jake" Bella stuttered

"Yup, Billy says he had something fierce of a growth spurt. I guess it is common around these parts cause a few of the other boys have sprouted up too, Maybe it's something in the water."

Bella couldn't believe her eyes, how could someone grow so much in a matter of months he had to have shot up a good foot or at least close to it. Charlie finally put the truck in park and Bella quickly made her way out of the passenger side wearing a crooked grin.

"I seem that planning wasn't part of your tactic here, was it Jake." She said with a slight laugh "we have plenty of room in the back of the truck if you want to put some stuff in there Bella swept her arm over to the old Ford that was once his fathers.

She was trying to contemplate what to do, Should she act as if they were friends? Should she hug him? What was the proper thing to do in this situation? She had been secluded to her house for so long she forgot how much the sight and sound of Jakes voice made her happy, even when he was being sarcastic or talking bad about the Cullen's she couldn't help but adore him.

Bella waited for some snarky comment without doubt from Jake when she seen Billy making his way out on the front porch. "I thought Charlie you and I could ride together Maybe give Jake and Bells sometime to catch up."

Bella let her eyes quickly glance to Charlie who was without a doubt overjoyed by the idea. "Sounds great to me, she doesn't like to talk to her old dad to much anyways. " his white teeth gleaming under his mustache

"Looks like you're stuck with me….. " The awkward brunette muttered


End file.
